Predation
by David Archangel
Summary: Okay this is another story with my OC Gin. this is a naruto and predator crossover, so basically gin has spent his whole life living with predatory animals, this has helped him become perhaps the best hunter around. Well he moves forest and finds one of orochimarus old bunkers in the forest of death finding something inside it gives him a proper intelligence. Now he will be the bes
1. Chapter 1

**Predation**

**Guys you are probably upset with me because I havent uploaded a new version of kitsune taisho or updating my other stories but bare with mefor a little bit okay and I will get around to updating them.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but this story and my ideas I put in it**

Most kids when the grow up, they are with their families or hanging with friends, but I was the exception.

My name is gin and I am just a boy who grew up on his own in the forest, living around all the animals of this forest I learned from them.

Eventually I had to leave my original forest home, but that was okay I no longer recieved the thrill of the hunt there.

So imagine my happiness when I walked through my old home where the people lived, and found a magnificent forest filled with the most dangerous animals I have ever seen.

That is where I spent the rest of my time learining the way of the predator and mastering my hunting skills.

It has been six months since I have lived in this forest and something strange was happening, the people with special powers were flooding my forest but some were different andthey were hunting eachother.

It looked like fun, so gathering the many tools I have found lying in the forest over the short time I have been there. I began my own hunt.

My first targets were a group of dark skinned warriors surrounding one of the warriors with a leaf on his forehead.

I did not like this, it was against therule of the hunt, gaining up on weak prey was dispicable.

Pulling out one of the many rusted blades on my body, I prepared to strike.

Sneaking up behind the strongest of the group I slit their throat, covering his mouth to silence the gurgling sounds he was making, I searched around to make sure his packmates weren't alerted luckily they were still waiting for the signal to attack.

Looking at the now dead prey I see a long metal blade on his back, it looked veryuseful so I took it, looting the rest of his body.

I found a bunch of weird papers and some more blades, looking at myself and the dead preys bodies I realize it has some kind of armor on, gettinga little bit excited I took its armor and put it on myself.

Taking out the long blade I had recieved, Icharged behind the female of the group, she never new she was dead. searching through her things I found more of the papers and a lot of wire and triggers.

The last one I decided I would kill using a trick I learned to mimick from watching the various insects in the forest.

Focusing into my lungs and breathing out I shot a cloud of venom out into the the last warriors area.

I listened as it screamed after I had reinforced my lungs again I walked into the cloud, to search my victims body and found once again more of the papers, but they were thicker than the others.

Satisfied with my hunt I took the leaders skull and walked out to allow the prey to go and rejoin its pack.

Walking out the prey saw me and became scared, I held up the head of its attackers, that seemed make the prey a bit calmer.

Now looking at the prey it seemed to be a bit older than me and if the scent Iwas getting was anything it was a female.

The prey approached me slowly but I wasnt going to stay it was too risky, prey can often become the predator.

With that thought in mind I jumped away.

The prey yelled for me but that was enough hunting today, well at least until supper.

Returning to my home underground the lights came on taking out the strange papers I put them with the others I had found inside my burrow.

My burrow was interesting, I had actually found it just recently, so I hadnt explored it completely yet.

With my goal set I went about exploring.

**Hours later**

I had neared the end of my search and was now looking through the many different containers that was on the walls, until I found a shiny one that made me want to pick it up.

Reaching up for it I could barely reach it, so using my fingers I started to spin the container to me.

This had turned out to be a mistake when the container busted open on my head slicing open the top of my scalp, but I watched in interest as all the shiny started to make its wayto my wound.

After it all went inside I felt an unimaginable pain course through out my being.

Next thing I knew I blacked out.

**Mindscape/control center**

"Hello Gin-san" said a metallic voice

"Whose there" I said before realizing that I spoke like the other people.

"How did I learn to spek like other people" I asked out loud

"That is my doing, and you will soon become one of the smartest people on the planet" said the same metallic voice

"What are you" I asked in a calm manner

"I am your personal AI system, I am here to help you in any way possible, whether it be increasing your chakra reserves, memorising jutsu, or altering your body for increased performance."said the AI

It was amazing to me because I actually knew what it was talking about.

"Very good then, does this mean I can read now, as well as write" I asked simply

"Affirmative" said AI

"If that is all I would like to wake up" I said before I faded out of my mind

Waking up everything was so much clearer to me now, I was now capable of complex thought, and even more cunning. With my newly found intellect I could nowbecomean even greater hunter.

Then my thoughts went back to the scrolls that I had found here in orochimaru's lab, then the various weapons. It would be such a waste if I didnt use them so began my training to become the ultimate predator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Predation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story and my ideas**

It has been five years since the day I gained my intelligence, and it had made my training fruitful in the way that it allowed me to create excercises that put me in top condition to hunt.

It also helped in learning of the ninja arts, of which sealing had become my favorite.

It was lucky for me that orochimaru had obtained several blood samples from uzumaki or else the uzumaki sealing scrolls would have been useless.

Yes, that fool had made very strong with everything he left.

For example I found out with AI in my body I could assimilate bloodlines, into my DNA.

With that discovery I began going through the bloodlines I believed would be useful to make me a better hunter.

The first to be introduced to my system was the darkness release.

The ability to become one with the darkness was to good to pass up the only trouble was figuring out how to work it.

The next was explosion release, it was mainly just a last resort for instances where I was in over my head.

Then there was the wood release, for the sake of trapping prey.

Then finally there was the one I fabricated after combining a few doujutsu together.

I called it the Predators Eye, it allowed me to see heart beats, infrared, night vision, chakra, and X-ray.

I developed it using many different doujutsu, so I cant be sure if there wont be other abilities in the future.

Then there was the fact that people had started coming into my domain more often, they carried a similar scent to that of the female I saved when I was hunting.

Then there was this odd man that could teleport at will in a flash of yellow he seemed to be searching also.

With him around it made itharder for me to get money, from hunting the animals in the forest.

It was because of him I hadnt been able to hunt properly in a few weeks, and I was in need of more money.

It was with that in mind that I made a very reckless decision, I was going to head to the A-rank part of the forest.

The reason I hadnt been there yet was because I didnt need to.

With that thought in mind, I began sealing everything the base up into a seal on my shoulder, after all wouldnt want somebody else getting a hold of these things, and I couldn't shake the feeling that this would be the last time I ever came here.

Gathering the weapons I felt would be needed I started suiting up.

Putting on the custom light weight armor made from a special substance I developed.

I strapped my katana and war fan to my back in an X formation, calibrated the claws on my right gauntlet, then my dart shooter in the left.

I decided now was as good a time as any to try out my latest attachment.

A tail about as long as my body that was retractable and filled with poison and senbon.

It was in my expert opinion that I decided I was what people would call a badass.

The final thing I did was gather my many assorted bombs incase of an emergency.

**A-rank Section of forest of death**

I made it to my destination but figured why just settle for pelts when I could also gather some of the rare plants and minerals here as well.

Not to mention the by products from most of these animals were very expensive.

With my mission slightly altered I began.

My first objective was to get a hold of some Giant tiger pelts, they were some of the most ferocious in the world, many suspected they were once a part of the tiger summoning contract and were exiled for a heinous crime.

To me though it didnt matter, they were my prey and I their predator, and with those thoughts cast aside I arrived at the nesting grounds.

My first target was the biggest one there, with its pelt I would at most need two more tigers, and their teeth arehighly sought after as ornamental pieces in weapons.

I readied my dart gun and took the shot luckily it was a perfect shot and nearly soundless.

I say nearly soundless because the sound fromthe bullet hitting the ground.

My next two targets made their way over to the first targets body this was slightly unexpected but not unwelcome.

Making a handsign two wooden spikes shot fromthe ground into the skulls of the tigers.

Nodding in the affirmative, I used the infrared vision of my doujutsu to scout for any more tigers that might be hiding in the bushes.

Seeing none, I went to collect my kills.

That was unfortunately interrupted by a yellow flash.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you made a mistake, and I could finaaly meet the one who saved one of my ninja" said minato

"You" I said disdainfully

Minato just looked at me with shock.

"Wait what did I do" he asked

"You have been ruining my hunts and made it hard for me to go into the village to sell my pelts" I said a little calmer

"This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't been so hard to find" said minato defensively

I felt something coming from behind me, getting ready, I waited.

Right when minato had pulled his kunai out, a giant spider had jumped out of the foliage.

The poor thing never stood a chance as my tail stabbed right through it.

"Well at least thats one less spider I have to hunt" said sealing up the spider

I walked over to the tigers and sealed them up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going" asked minato with some interest

"To collect more animals" I said annoyedly

"Hey maybe I can join you and teach you a few things" said minato interested at this point.

"Suit yourself but I doubt you could tech me anything" I said walking off.

"Hey I may not go hunting often but I know some things" said minato a little put off

"Well then you should know the first thing you should do while hunting in a dangerous forest is being quiet" I said seeking silence

Minato blushed in embarassment.

We made our way to a salamanders nest.

"Okay, since you want to help I want you to distract the females while I go to collect a fewof the eggs, after that rendevous back here. Understood" I said

Minato looked on impressed and nodded, he had to admit it was a good plan.

Giving the signal we moved out.

Waiting until he had gotten their attention, I moved out looking at the number of eggs that was around, it was just in my luck that there were a couple thousand.

So walking around to each nest taking one or two eggs from each depending on the number in each nest.

Gathering about twenty eggs I sent a flare into the air distracting the salamanders and allowing minato to get away.

"Not bad, now we need to get out of here fast" I said with minato nodding in the affirmative

We sped off just in time too as the female salamanders had just went to our previous location.

At our new location, I just started walking to another lake sized pond with male salamanders all over.

"Now here, we need to get four of these guys, your going to have to watch out for their poison gas, so here" I said handing him a rebreather

Nodding in thanks minato was about to head off.

"Wait try to keep the bodies and internal organs intact okay" I said recieving a nod from minato.

We then stealthily made our way into the clearing and moved to the smallest group of salamanders.

Taking out a few senbon I pricked three of them.

They got up but it was too late, my poison was too much for them to handle and they dropped.

Minato a watched as he stuck a kunai into a neck joint and killed the final one we needed.

Nodding slightly impressed I sealed my kills before tossing him the scroll.

Shortly after we made our way into the foliage.

"Nice kill" I said as minato handed me the scroll with the salamanders inside.

"Thanks, but for a second I thought I had hit the wrong spot" said minato honestly

"Eh its if what you said is true then its only natural that you be a little bit rusty" I said cutting some slack.

"Thanks, but Im more interested in what kind of poison you used" said minato

"Well I guess I could tell you since we are now brothers of the hunt. Its a poison I developed while I was playing around with some different abstracts, its basically the fastest poison I have ever heard of and it kills almost instantly as you have seen, but it is chakra reactive so I can slow it down to take prisoners" I said with some pride

"Wow, something like that would be revolutionary to the ninja world, you ever thought about selling it" asked minato once again impressed

"I did once but I figured that if I ever became a ninja I could make it a clan secret" I said honestly

"What makes you think you could obtain clan status" asked minato honsestly curious

"The kekkei genkai I possess" I told him

"What kekkei genkai" asked minato very interested now.

"Sorry but hunters got to keep a secret or two" I said a little bit happy

"Fair enough" minato said understanding as most ninja's liked to keep some of their skills secret.

"So whats next on the list" asked minato having fun

"I was thinking grabing two more spiders, a drake, and maybe a golden eagle" I said excitedly

Minato looked on and couldnt help but feel the andrenaline filling his body at the thought.

"Lets split up after we get the spiders, I want to see if Im faster than the golden eagle, the yellow flash of the sky." said minato excited

"Then I will take the drake, one of the top predators in this forest" I said getting the same feeling of excitement

The spiders weren't an issue with their poor sense of hearing and smell.

A quick strike to the head with shuriken and we were done with them.

"I hope your flight of death will be quick my friend, show that bird who the truly deserves the title of yellow flash." I said in support

"Good luck with that drake" said minato going away in a flash of yellow

"Good now that the amateur is gone, the real hunt begins" I said losing my smile

I went after some of the giant snakes residing in the forest, then a few foxes that looked a little demonic, perhaps the influence of the kyubi's chakra residing within the forest.

With my more difficult targets handled I went to defeat the drake.

With Minato

Minato was dodging as fast as he could but couldnt remove the grin that was on his face.

"Thank you for giving me a rush, but its time to end this" Minato said pulling out a large scroll

Swiping his blood covered thumb across the scroll, hundreds of tri pronged kunai flew out of the scroll.

Some of the kunai managed to sink into the eagle, with that minato started flashing all over the place dis orienting the giant eagle.

"Now allow me to show why I am the yellow flash" yelled minato hiraishining onto the eagles back with a rasengan in hand.

The poor bird never had a chance.

"I AM THE YELLOW FLASH" said minato loudly and triumphantly

With his moment of temporary insanity done he summoned the kunai back to the scroll, and proceeded to seal up the eagle.

Seeing a single feather on the ground minato picked up and intertwined it with one of his bangs that was hanging down.

"This was my victory... but barely" said minato dropping to his knees exhaustedly.

With Gin

I was standing in the moutainous terrain in the forest where the drakes would live but couldn't find one.

At least until one found me.

Recieving its massive claws to my back, I went to the ground.

I let out a loud roar at the drake, which it countered with its own.

The drake kept flying around trying to swoop down and attack me, but I was getting tired of being on the defensive.

Unsheathing my war fan I unleashed a maelstrom of slicing wind blades, shredding its wings.

"Now that we are on even ground lets do this" I said and started going through hand seals

Suddenly the drake was pinned by roots that came from the ground.

It let out a loud roar as it tried to rip itself free.

"Sorry but I was superior, but you did drive me to use this much chakra, so you will become a trophy" I said as I attempted to cut its head off.

The blade unfortunately broke.

"You are tougher than I thought" I said contemplating how I would remove the creatures head.

"Gin-san why dont you try forming a blade of darkness to remove the head" said a metallic voice in my head

"Good idea AI" I said trying to form a blade

The best I could manage was a heavily curved blade instead of a katana's blade.

"This will have to do" I said raising my hand.

When I brought the blade of darkness down it sliced through the head like a hot knife through butter.

"Interesting, I guess I should spend more time experimenting with this" I said to myself

Turning I saw a flair coming from where minato's location should be.

Eagles nest

I arrived to see minato resting against the face of a cliff.

"So you won, nice job" I said trying to keep upmy act

"You can quit with the act now" Minato said

"So you knew the whole time" I asked not really surprised

"Yes, but thank you anyways" said minato

"So what was your real purpose of coming on this hunt with me" I asked

"Well originally it was to convince you to come and join my ranks as a ninja, but I did end up having fun on this little hunting trip" said minato

"Well that was my plan after this hunt, but I wanted to join as a hunter nin" I told him

Minato stared at me for a few seconds.

"That can be done but I will still put you on a genin teamand that is where you will be when your not out hunting missing nin, is that agreeable" Minato asked with a smile

I stared for a few seconds before coming to decision.

"Fine, but I want to hunt the strongest so give me a powerful sensei" I said with a small smirk

Minato smiled brighter.

"Great then can you help me up" said minato a little embarassed

I picked him up and put him on my shoulder and carried him back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Predation**

**Disclaimer: I only own my story and my ideas.**

It had been about a week since minato had joined my hunt, andhe had unfortunately did not allow me to continue to live in the bunker in the forest of death, but he said I could keep living in the forest of death unless he could find another option, but I had to join him for dinner every week to give a report on anything that might have changed.

So putting on my custom armor and loading my weapons I made my way to the namikaze estate for the one thing I had no experience in... formal dinner.

Going through my knowledge I knew what I was supposed to do but couldnt shake the bad feeling I had.s

Going through the many things I had, I picked up some of the rather extravigant flowers that I had collected in the forest.

Checking all my equipment, I decided I was ready.

With everything I owned sealed in the seal on my shoulder, and with that secured, I left.

I began my trek through the forest, taking pride in the fact that the lesser animals in the forest avoided me.

I finally made it out of the forest and into the village, then began my way to the namikaze estate.

I began roof hopping and was mildly surprised at the many sights inside the village, of course I had been in the vilage many times before but never at night.

The lights and games the people were playing began throwing me off, shaking off the feeling of disorientation I used the body flicker technique.

**Namikaze Estate**

Knocking on the door I waited, I eard rapid footsteps coming to the door.

The door swung open to reveal minato standing there with a smile on his face.

"Got to be honest didn't think you would actually come but come on in, the others are waiting." said minato grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the living room

Inside the living room everyone turned to me.

"If you got something you want to say you better hope its nice" I said activating my predator's eye

At the eerie glow that my eyes gave everyone turned away.

Well almost everyone.

As I stepped in fully I was picked up into an embrace by a familiar female.

"Sorry, but I never got to thank you for saving me back then" she said

"Yes, I recognize your scent, now can you release me" I said with a small bit of annoyance

"Hold on I got to introduce you to my mom and sister" she said dragging me away

I looked to minato who was smirking.

I activated my eyes to let him know he had become a target.

Minato just kept smirking.

I soon tore my arm away from the female.

"Now with that done, we can walk to your parents. I do not like being manhandled" I said with the last part being an afterthought

"Sorry, Im just really excited, my names hana" she said

"Lets get this over with" I said in a resigned way

It took few minutes but we found her mother and sister.

Her sister was unfortunately for me surrounded by her friends.

"Mom, remember that guy I told you about that saved me in the forest when I was a genin" hana said

"Hana how many times do I have to tell you, you were imagining it" tsume said

"Trust me when I say that I am far from imaginary" I said defensively

Tsume hearing my voice turned around.

"Who are you" she asked

"I am the one that saved her from those weak kumo ninja" I said with a fang filled smirk

Tsume stared gob smacked before she let out a small amount of tears and gathered me in a hug.

"Thank you then, for saving my pup" tsume said

"It was nothing, they were disgracing the hunt" I said with a little bit of uncomfortability

"Kira get over here" tsume called

"What is it mom" asked kira annoyed

"I want you to meet the boy who saved your sister, when she was a genin" said tsume

Kira turned to me.

"Are you sure, he doesn't look like much" said kira

"I could kill you at any moment I wish, prey" I said

Kira looked at me about to say something but she was quickly silenced by the activation of my eyes.

"Hey you cant talk to her like that" said a red haired girl

"And who are you little prey" I said

"Im mito, daughter of the fourth hokage" she said as if it meant something

"So titles mean nothing in the hunt" I said

Mito just stared at me, open mouthed.

"Why do you keep calling them prey" asked a dark haired girl

"Because I am the predator, I am the hunter and all who are weak are prey" I said my eyes glowing a eerie color.

"What about me am I prey" she asked

"Depends" I said before examining her with my eyes

"You are in fact prey" I said after my examination

"How dare you I am the heiress of the uchiha clan, sasuki uchiha" she said angrily

"Definitely prey, if you remembered what I said before, titles mean nothing in the hunt" I said

"Ano, what about me" said a shy voice

"You are like a bunny or a mouse, your cute and shy, but you have the potential to become a great predator like an eagle, or a fox" I said honestly

"So what is your name mousy" I asked

"Hinata" said hinata

"I like mousy better" I said

I offered her a flower from the ones I picked from the forest.

She blushed and backed away.

Seeing me acting so friendly the other girls got jealous.

"What about us" asked sasuki

"What is it prey" I asked with some annoyance

"How come she gets a nickname and a flower" asked mito with jealousy evident in her voice

"I dont know it, just came to me, why do you ask" I said annoyed and a little bit confused

"We want one too" said kira blushing

"A flower or a nickname" I asked knowingly

"Both" they all said loudly

This had added the problem of turning the clan heads attention to us.

"Fine, Red, Wolfy, and Blue" I said giving each girl a flower.

"That better, prey" I said

"No, you have to call us by our nicknames now" said mito

"No" was all I said before I tried to walk off.

I say try because I was grabbed by tsume.

"Now that thats settled, how can I repay you pup" tsume asked

"First I am not a pup woman, second you will unhand me or else" I said angrily

"Thats cute, but an the Inuzuka always pays back a debt" said tsume

It was my terrible luck that minato heard what she said.

"Tsume actually there is something you can do, Gin here has been living in the forest of death but I feel he needs to move into the village, the problem is no one will let him move into their buildings. So Im thinking that since you owe him and your compound is the closest to the forest you could let him stay with you" said minato

"Great idea blondy" said tsume hugging me to her chest

"You bastard" I said before I was carried off by the combined force of hana and tsume.

Minato chuckled until he was hit with a dart in the neck.

"Crap" was all he said before he was out.

"Take that you traitor" I yelled in victory

"How do you like that I got mister predator all to myself" said kira gloating

"I wouldnt be too sure, hana seems to have taken an interest in him" said mito hotly

Kira widened her eyes and ran off after me and her family.

**Inuzuka Compound**

"What do you think" asked tsume showing me her compound

"My forest was bigger and more homely than this" I said

Tsume seemed to deflate slightly at this.

"Well at least you get to spend your time with three girls in a house by yourself" said hana

"I guess that is due to be interesting, but I need somewhere to continue my experiments" I said

This got the attention of tsume.

"Oh and what kind of experiments are you doing" she asked

"Experiments that allow me create substances like what my armor is made of or how I gave myself bloodlines, those are only to of my achievements" I said proudly at the gob smacked looks tsume and hana had.

"Haha, good one kid there is no way your that smart" said tsume

I made a handseal trapping tsme in a wood cage, then cojured darkness into my hands.

"Only two of the bloodlines that I have incorporated into my body so far" I said defesively

Tsume looked on in suspicion.

"How did you get a sample of the mokuton" she asked with clear suspicion

"All these bloodlines are from one of the many bunkers orochimaru had in my forest, since he left them and they were in my forest they are by default mine, besideswith what I have done only I could get to anything that was in those bunkers." I said with confidence

"I have to report this to the hokage you know" tsume said

"Go ahead, he cant make me give up anything" I said smiling in victory

I let tsume out of the cage and watched as she raced off.

"So its just us here eh" said hana

"No its just you, the real me is still at the party" 'I' said before poofing out of existence.

**Namikaze Estate**

"Where's minato" asked tsume

"He is in his study with Gin, why" asked kushina

"I have something to report to him" said tsume

"Okay then, down the hall on the left" said kushina

Study

"I might have been able to finally incorporate the salamanders poison sack into my own body, also we will have tsume here to report to you in a few seconds" I said to minato

Sure enough there was a series of knocks on the door.

"Come in" said minato

Opening the door tsume began reporting.

"Hokage-sama, it has been brought to my attention that Gin has been with holding items from some orochimaru's old bunkers and has been incorporating bloolines into his own body" said tsume

"Is this true gin" asked minato

"Yes, and I am not going to give you anything, everything I found is mine" I said defensively

"Gin you dont know what your dealing with, let us look over what you found and then we will give it back to you" said minato assuredly

"Your an idiot sometimes you know that, I am smart enough to incorporate bloodlines into my own body and be succesful, hell I created a whole new bloodline and made it hereditary, so I think I know what I am dealing with" I said defending myself

I could tell that minato was having a hard time disputing my argument.

"You can keep them for now, after all it is the rule of the hunt" said minato with a small smile

"Yes it is, flash" I said smiling with approval

"Then its settled, but please keep me informed of any body modifications you make" said minato.

"That is agreeable" I said turning around and walking off

Tsume soon followed after.

"What kind of bond do you have with the hokage" she asked

"Brothers of the hunt" I said with a small smile on my face

Tsume chuckled slightly before continuing on.

**Inuzuka Estate**

We arrived back to see hana and kira asleep on the couch with their respective partners laying on them.

"You can stay in hana's room tonight, and we will have a lab set up for you tomorrow, okay?" asked tsume

"Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment" I said before going to the room with the most of hana's scent.

This new developement was interesting, so why not just go with it for a bit.


End file.
